Power of a Kiss
by The Nanny Is About
Summary: All Fred wants to do is kiss her, it shouldn't be this difficult.


**This was written for ReillyJade's a First Time for Everything Challenge. You get a 'first' and write about any characters. I got First Kiss, and had to use my favorite pairing; Fred/Hermione. You know the drill R&R.**

Kissing.

She knows what it is right? I want to kiss her, I do! So badly it hurts, every time I see her I just want to push her into a broom cupboard and have my way with her. But, I'm terrified she'll stop me and say something about how House Elves work to clean these cupboards, not just so students can mess them up. Sounds like her. Don't get me wrong, she's brilliant, she's caring, and she's everything I could ever hope for. The problem is, she's kind of a prude. And I mean that in the nicest way possible, I'd rather have a prude than a skank.

Does she even know what a skank means?

Why does she have to be so innocent! That Hermione Granger will be the death of me! Most people still don't know that we're dating. They've all heard the rumors, but no one believes it. 'Fred Weasley and Hermione Granger are together? No way, that's impossible!' they all say, one girl even went so far as to stalk me to see if I flirted with anyone (Which, by the way, I did not flirt with anyone). Is it really that far fetched? Doesn't everyone always say that opposites attract? But somehow Hermione and I are exempt from the rule? I will never understand some people.

...**.**...**.**...**.**...**.**...

I. Want. To. Kiss. Her!

Every time she holds my hand, or smiles at me, or does ANYTHING, I just want to plant one on her. Does she realize how hard it is for me not to jump her? George thinks it's absolutely hilarious, and insists on being with me whenever I see her. It's not like he's one to talk, I see the way he fumbles around Angelina, and they aren't even dating.

"Hey, Lover Boy, heads up!" George whispered to me, punching me on the arm to get my attention. I look up from my homework (what can I say, Hermione's wearing off on me), to see the object of my affection walking towards Harry, who was seated across the common room. She sat down next to him and when she caught my gaze she winked at me. My mouth dropped open in shock, Hermione flirting like that seemed impossible. We've been dating for two weeks and we haven't kissed yet, it's like we're back in first year! I don't want to scare her off, but I mean come on!

And how, for the love of Merlin, does she think she can just waltz in here and wink at me? This witch will be the death of me! I swear to it, if she thinks she can keep this up I'll die from Lack of Kissing. My heart will stop and she'll feel so sorry that she didn't kiss me, but it'll be too late because I'll be dead. I bet she'll cry at my funeral, it was her fault I died you know. She needs to feel some kind of remorse.

Oh Merlin, now I'm rambling like a 5 year old! Seriously, did I really just say death by lack of kissing? Ugh, the things I do for that woman!

...**.**...**.**...**.**...**.**...

Well, now she's just doing it on purpose!

You would never guess but Hermione Granger has grown into a little flirt! With every passing day it gets worse, and I know I should just kiss her at this point. That's what any rational person would do, but I'm not just any rational person. No, I'm a Weasley Twin - I have standards to live up to! Would a Weasley Twin do the normal, healthy, sane thing? NO! A Weasley Twin would do the abnormal, unhealthy, insane thing! See, it makes sense when you think about it - or not...

You just watch what she does now - you'll see how much of a flirt she really is - she just stepped into the Room of Requirement and started to talk to Neville. Looking up - here it comes - she...smiled at me? Ok, recently she doesn't smile. She smirks, winks, and sometimes she even moves her eyebrows in an undeniably sexy way. Patting Neville on the back she walks up to me, a determined look in her eyes. Expecting her to stop a few feet from me, she doesn't. No, she walks right up next to me and puts her lips on mine.

It's amazing what a kiss can do. If it's bad, it can ruin a relationship. If it's good, it can do wonders for a relationship. If it's really good, it can cause a few too many questions. When you have a bad day, a kiss from your girl can make you feel loads better. A kiss can even make you feel comforted when you feel alone. The power of a kiss is mind blowing, and this kiss? This kiss was beyond mind blowing, it was perfect. Her body fit against mine, her lips weren't ridiculously soft (they were real, they were slightly chapped and not full of disgusting tasting lip gloss), and she was better at kissing than I thought she'd be. This woman was perfect at everything.

When we finally pulled apart, we needed air after all, George was cat calling behind me (he was the only one, everyone else was either grossed out - Ron and Harry - or still shocked that we were together - the rest of the DA) and Hermione just whispered to me, "I was waiting for you, by the way. Boys take far too long to take a hint."

She has no idea.


End file.
